Queen Of Games
by Kate Ryou
Summary: A new girl appears in Domino. She is kind but holds alot of secerts. Please R&R.
1. Kate is from the states!

Yugi was sitting outside his grampa's card shop looking over his cards. He was suppose to met someone here. He looked at his watch and saw that they were 15 minutes late. He looked up and saw a girl walking up the street toward him. "Hey Kate!" He shouted, waving to the girl.  
  
"Hey Yugi. I'm sorry that I'm late but I had to do some chores before my mom let me leave the house." Kate said with a friendly smile on her face. She was from America. She had blond hair with red streaks in it, very friendly blue eyes, and well tanned skin.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" He said getting up.  
  
"Oh I wanted to duel you Yugi. Your a very well known dueler for your age." She was 16 and loved to duel and always wanted to duel Yugi.  
  
"I am?" He said with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Hey Yuge!" A kid shouted from behind Kate.  
  
"Hey Tristan." He looked over at his buddy and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey aren't you Kaytlyn?" He said looking at the girl talking to Yugi.  
  
"Yep, but I like to be called Kate though." She said looking at Tristan.  
  
"How do you know Kate? She did just get here yesturday." Yugi said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh we have biology together and she can really duel. She beat Joey like he was a beginner." Tristan had his hand behind his head.   
  
"Whoa!" he seemed impressed by this.  
  
"Well I was the best until you showed up Yugi." there was anger in her eyes but she kept her smile nonetheless.  
  
"So lets go inside and I'll duel you Kate." Yugi turned and walked into the shop. He made his way to a table at one end of the shop.  
  
"I'm going to find Joey. He told me he was coming. So I'll see ya later." Tristan left the store in almost a run.  
  
"Bye Tristan." Yugi watched his friend leave then turned his attention to Kate. "So what cards do you have in your deck?"  
  
"Yugi you'll have to find out." She didn't look up at him as she shuffled her deck. It looked like to him that people always ask her that question.  
  
"Oh ok." He shuffled his own deck and then set it on the table.  
  
"Ok so let's duel." Her happy, friendly tone disappeared and now she had a very determined tone in her voice. "Let's see if you live up to your reputation."  
  
"Ok!" He was now the same way as Kate, very determined.  
  
They dueled for about half-an-hour. There was a large crowd that had gathered as they dueled. Yugi's friends were standing behind him cheering him on. Kate had beat Yugi but just by a bit. She had used one of those mind game tricks on him. She was famous for those moves. They both got up.  
  
"That was a really good game. I just have one question. Where did you get the blue eyes?" He looked at Kate's Blue Eyes White Dragon card.  
  
"I got it from Pegasus actually. He gave it to me when he went to the U.S." She took the card back from him and put it in her deck.  
  
"I only thought there were four of them. Seto having three and he ripped up the fourth one." Yugi said still puzzled by the fact that she had that card.  
  
"I forgot that my cousin lived here." She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Cousin?" Joey and Tristan said simultaniously.  
  
"Seto Kaiba is you cousin? Who would have guessed." Tea said as they all left the shop. 


	2. Just walking down the street!

Oh i forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Kate doesnt not own anything but this idea.  
  
//blah\\ yami to light  
  
/blah\ light to yami  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I should have told you sooner." Kate said as they all walked aimlessly down the street.  
  
//Yugi.\\ Yugi was walking he looked like he was in deep thought.  
  
/Yes Yami.\  
  
//I sense some strange power coming from that girl. I don't know what it is but I just felt like I needed to tell you\\  
  
/I sensed it too Yami\  
  
"Um Yugi are you ok?" Kate stood right in front of him.  
  
"Ahh!" He opened his eyes and saw Kate standing just inches from him. "Don't do that please."  
  
"Sorry. It just looked like you were worried about something." She backed away as she smile brightly.  
  
"Oh I was just thinking about something." he said putting his hands into his pockets.  
  
"He does that often." Tea said hittng Joey and Tristan in the back of the head because they were laughing at Yugi.  
  
Kate giggled playfully as she looked at Yugi's Millennuim Puzzle. "This is really cool. Where did you get it?"  
  
Yugi looked over at Kate. "Um my grampa gave it to me. It's my good luck charm. Oh by the way did you have to duel Pegasus for that card?"  
  
"Yeah I did actually. He was really hard though, but I beat him." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her blue eyes and looked at it thoughtfully.  
  
Yugi had a puzzled look on his face. /How could that be? Pegasus can read peoples minds though.\  
  
//Maybe she just got lucky. Or she could have done what I did and didn't look at the cards and believed in the heart of the cards.\\  
  
/Yeah maybe. But I wouldn't doubt the power she has.\  
  
"Okay so this is my house." Kate said looking over at Yugi with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Okay bye Kate." Yugi said waving as she left them.  
  
"It was nice meeting you." Tea said waving aswell.  
  
Tristan just stared at her, until Joey smacked him.  
  
She went inside her house and sat on the couch. she took off her gold headband. She looked at it thoughtfully. Why did she have to have this?  
  
Yugi looked over at his friends. "She doesn't seem at all related to Kaiba, does she?"  
  
"No not at all. She's sweet and kind." Tea said as they all headed toward Yugi's house.  
  
"Yeah and he always calls me dog names." Joey said looking at Kate's house.  
  
"If only I knew." Yugi was thinking out loud again.  
  
"If you only knew what Yuge?" Tristan said as they turned the corner of the street.  
  
"The power that girl has." Yugi said watching a limo go by them. 


	3. Seto is Kate's Cousin?

The limo held none other than Seto Kaiba himself. He was on his way to see his cousin. He hadn't seen that girl in forever. He pulled up into the drive and his chauffeur opened his door and he got out. Kate ran out of the house and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Oh I missed you Seto. How long has it been? 4 years right?" She looked up at her cousin. "You sure look different."  
  
"Well being who I am will do that to a person." They both walked into the house and sat down on the couch. "I saw Yugi and his friends on my way here. Do you know them?"  
  
"Do I know them?! I beat Yugi in a duel earlier and I didn't have to scare him the way you did." She giggled at the thought of him doing that.  
  
"Hey you know how competitive I am. I also don't like to lose." He said looking around the living room. "For just arriving yesturday, you sure do unpack quickly."  
  
"So you think that she has a millinnuim item? I thought there were only seven." Joey said looking at Yugi.  
  
"Thats what I thought too, but I really sense some power to her." He was doing up his homework quickly.  
  
"I have a question Yuge." Tristan said looking out the window.  
  
"What is it Tristan?" Yugi said with concern in his voice.  
  
"How did she beat you today?" He looked from the window to the front door.  
  
"She is just really good. I was wondering the samething too. It didn't seem like she could read my mind, but she did have some tricks I wasn't ready for up her sleeve." Yugi took a sip of the soda that was sitting next to him.  
  
They all thought for a moment. Joey looked up at the clock. "Oh my god it's getting late!"  
  
It was almost eight o'clock. Everyone got there stuff and left Yugi's house. Yugi thought about Kate some more.  
  
/Could she have a millinnuim item and we don't know about it?\  
  
//Yes. Talk to Bakura tomorrow and ask him. If she has one then Bakura's ring will tell us\\  
  
/Okay.\  
  
Yugi walked up to his room to finish his homework.  
  
Kate walked with her cousin as he headed for his limo. "It was nice seeing you again Seto. Let's hang out sometime."  
  
"Okay. Talk to you later." He got into his limo and back out of the drive.   
  
Kate went back inside. She went up to her room and started to write in her diary. Nobody really knew that she had one. She sat in her room the rest of the night. She did some homework and then went to bed.  
  
It was the next morning, Friday. Kate got up slowly, like she normally did, and got her shower. She was in there for nearly half-an-hour. After she was dressed and ready to go she went downstairs to have herself some breakfast.  
  
Yugi layed in his bed and stared at the ceiling until his grampa knocked on his door. "Yugi are you awake?"  
  
"Yes I am grampa." He then got up and and took his shower. Ten minutes later he was in the kitchen eating his breakfast. He was in a hurry to leave and find Bakura before school started. He finished and got his books and headed for the door.   
  
"Yugi why are you in such a big hurry?" Grampa said meeting Yugi at the door.  
  
"I have to find someone before school." Walked past his grampa and opened the door. "Bye."  
  
"Have a nice day." He waved to his grandson.  
  
Kate left her house and started the short walk to school. She was looking forwards to talking with Yugi and his friends. She walked and thought about how much fun she was going to have here. She got to the school yard and looked at the guy who was standing in the middle of the yard. She went up to him. "Hey is that you Bakura?" 


	4. Long lost friends and ancient letters so...

He turned around and looked at the girl who was talking to him. "Hey Kaytlyn. When did you move here?" He was happpy to see an old friend again.  
  
"The other day, it's been a long time since we saw each other last." She gave him a hug and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey Bakura!" Yugi ran up to him panting for breath. "I need to ask you for a favor."  
  
"Hey Yugi. Why were you running?" Kate said looking at the very exhausted boy.  
  
"Yeah what do you need Yugi?" Bakura said with concern in his voice.  
  
"I'll ask you at lunch." He turned his attention to Kate. "Kate how do you know Bakura?"  
  
"Oh I lived in Britian for a year and a half. So we went to the same school." She had the same smile on her face she did when Yugi first met her.  
  
"So we became real close friends." Bakura said putting his arm around Kate.  
  
The bell rang and everyone went inside. Kate said bye to Yugi and Bakura and went to biology. She found a seat in the back and sat there the whole class period. Tristan would occassionally glance back at her with a very confused look on his face. Joey would throw paperballs at her when the teacher was writing things on the board. She was in a very deep train of thought at the moment. But she did know that Joey was doing this.  
  
Yugi sat in his algebra 2 class drawing doodles in his notebook absent-mindedly. He was hoping to catch Bakura before Kate did at lunch. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. Time seemed to move ever so slowly that day. He was waiting for the bell to ring and maybe he would bump into Bakura on his way to his second period class. He just needed to ask Bakura if he could use his Millennuim Ring to see if Kate held a millennuim item. So he sat there and stared off into space.  
  
"Mr. Motou are you going to answer the question?" His teacher asked him for the fifth time.   
  
He finally broke from his trance. "What was the question?"   
  
"What is A squared when B=5 and C=2?" The teacher had quickly wrote something down as he asked the question.  
  
"Um the answer is......" Wrote down the equation on different sheet of paper. He then typed a few numbers into his calulator. "It is 4 point 5 sir."  
  
"Ok think you Mr. Motou. Please pay attention though." A few people in his class giggled.  
  
He looked down at what he had drawn and it was all ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. /Yami what have I been writing?\   
  
//I think you just wrote down the answer to the question.\\  
  
/I wrote down my math problems in Egyptian?\  
  
//No I mean about Kate. I'll have to read the whole thing, but this just might be what we are looking for.\\  
  
/Oh.\  
  
The bell rang shortly after that and everyone was off to second period. Yugi got through the hall rather easily because of how short he was. He then found Bakura getting a drink from a water fountain.  
  
"Bakura!" He ran over to him. "Wait!"  
  
Bakura turned around and saw Yugi coming from between to football players. "Oh hi Yugi. What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you if at lunch you could use your Millennuim Ring to see if Kate has an item." He said in one long breath.  
  
"Why would Kate have a Millennuim Item?" Bakura asked his small friend.  
  
"My yami thinks she has one and look at this." Showed Bakura the two pages of heiroglyphs that he drew in first period.   
  
"Whoa. Where did you get this?" Looked at the symbols on the paper.  
  
"I wrote it in first period. My yami thinks that it has to do with Kate somehow." Yugi seemed really excited about something.  
  
"We have to talk about it more at lunch. We'll be late for next period." Bakura said looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh ok." Yugi ran off to get to his next class.   
  
Kate had Algebra 2 with Joey and Bakura. She decided to sit near them. "Hey Bakura and Joey."   
  
"Hey Kaytlyn. I forgot you had this class with me." Bakura said taking out his homework.  
  
"That's because I never told you. Oh Joey I will get you back for throwing things at me." Kate said looking at him.  
  
Joey gluped as he opened his bookbag to get his homework out. "Opps I think I forgot my homework again."  
  
"What did Joey throw at you Kate?" Bakura payed no attention to Joey.  
  
"He threw paper balls at me while I was doing something." Kate said sorta heisitating on the last part of the sentence.  
  
"You weren't doing anything important." Joey said stealing Bakura's homework and quickly copying it. "You were just staring into space."  
  
"I was planing your death actually. But now I have to think of something else. Something abit more deadly." She gave him an evil glare.  
  
"Hey why do you keep doing this?" Bakura said taking his homework back from Joey. He didn't hear what Kate had said to Joey.  
  
Joey looked very worried now. He shook his head and then looked at Bakura. "Hey I was using that. I need to finish."   
  
The teacher came by and collected the homework. He looked at Joey and shook his head. "Again Mr. Wheeler. When are you going to finish your homework?"  
  
"When Bakura lets me copy it all." He whispered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" The teacher said staring at him.  
  
"Nothing sir." He shut up at that and looked over at the girl who was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. "What's so funny Kate?"  
  
"I don't think Bakura will ever let you finsh your homework." She said giggling the whole time.  
  
Bakura had that 'ok' look on his face. "Kate can be the person you copy from ok?"   
  
"Ok!" He grabbed Kate's notebook and started to look through it.  
  
"What do you think you will find Joseph? I don't have tonights homework yet." She took her notebook back and glared at Joey.  
  
"Will you three please stop talking before I have to send you to the office." The teacher said turning and faced them.  
  
"Yes sir." They all said in sync.  
  
The teacher went back to his teaching. Kate looked at Joey evilly. Joey gluped again then looked to the classroom door as Seto walked in. Joey turned his attention to a blank spot on the board. 


	5. Lunch Time and Skool Skippin!

Thanx for all the great reviews.   
  
I made this story b/c i was bored one day and I my friend helped me one day. So If you have any questions then just ask. Later!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba how may I help you?" The teacher said greeting him at the door.  
  
Kate looked at her cousin as he said something to the teacher. 'I wonder what he wants?' she thought as her teacher turned around and faced the class.  
  
"Miss Ryou, Mr. Kaiba is here to take you home." the teacher told her.  
  
"You have the same last name as Bakura's first name." Joey said saying that as Kate left with Seto.  
  
"Your abit late on that one buddy." Bakura said as the teacher went back to the board.  
  
Kate walked down the deserted hallway. She looked up at her cousin with a confusion in her eyes. "Seto why did you come and pick me up?"   
  
"I wanted to take my favorite cousin out to lunch. Is that a good enough reason?" Seto said looking at her.  
  
"Yeah it is. Thank you very much Seto." She said looking into one of the classroom as she walked. Her eyes stopped on Yugi and she gave him a cold stare.  
  
Yugi shivered suddenly and looked at the door. He saw Seto walk by. He sighed and went back to his work. He was quiet all day until lunch time. He got his stuff and hurried to the cafeteria. He sat at the table he normally sat at. He waited for his friends to show up.  
  
"No Joey I don't think there is a fusion between Red Eyes and Blue Eyes." Bakura told Joey as they entered the lunch room.  
  
"Man and I was going to ask Kate if I could barrow her's." They went and got their food and joined Yugi. Tristan and Tea were already there.  
  
"Kate has a Blue Eyes?" Bakura looked at Joey shocked.   
  
Tristan looked up at Joey. "Hey man where have you been? I was waiting for ya by our lockers like you said. You told me you wanted to tell me something."  
  
Joey sat at the table and looked at his friend. "I um," looked at Tristan with sympathy in his eyes, "I forgot ok. I don't even remember what I was going to tell you."  
  
"That's just like you Joey." Tea said eating a sandwich.  
  
"Bakura where's Kate?" Yugi asked him looking around the lunch room for any sigh of Kate.  
  
"Oh Kaiba came and picked her up during second period." He took a sip of his chocolate milk.  
  
"Oh so that's why I saw him earlier." He had a few fries then looked at Bakura. "So do you know if she has one or not?"  
  
"I tried to find out as she was leaving but my ring went haywire. I really don't understand why." Bakura said eating some of his hamburger.  
  
"That is weird. First I feel the power and then your ring goes haywire." A couple of girls stared at Yugi as they walked by.  
  
The bell rang which meant lunch was over. Bakura looked at Yugi. "So you want to find her after school and just ask her if she has one?"  
  
"That is a good idea. So meet me by the flag pole after school then?" Yugi said as they walked down a very crowded hallway.  
  
"Ok, see you then Yugi." Bakura said as he walked into a classroom.   
  
Yugi walked down the hall going to his next class. He sighed as he stopped and leaned against the wall. /Yami?\  
  
//Yes Yugi?\\  
  
/Will you take over and try to read the stuff I wrote earlier. Now that I think about it. I wasn't even thinking about anything when I first started to write it. I also felt some strange power making me write it.\  
  
//Okay little one. I think Kate does have one and this is just part of her power.\\  
  
The hallway went dark suddenly and the people walking froze. "Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi got taller and older but no one ever noticed. He was now Yami Yugi.  
  
The hallway lite back up and the people started walking again. Yami Yugi walked to Yugi's next class. His next class was earth-space science. The other kids in the class were a bit older then Yugi so they never payed much attention to him. He would be his yami in this class because nobody ever noticed the change. He sat in the very back and pulled out the notebook and start to look at it. He went over each symbol trying to remember what it meant. He had been trapped in the puzzle for five thousand years. To him it started to look more like a letter than anything else. It took the rest of the school day to translate the whole thing. When the last bell rang he went outside and stood against the flag pole. 


	6. Zombies and Mathbooks

u people r so kind. So this is the next chapter of Queen of Games.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YGO or anything around it, but my Char Kate.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura came out of the building and saw Yami Yugi standing there. "Hey."  
  
"Hello Bakura." Yami Yugi said holding the notebook against his chest. "Ok it took the whole day but I figured out what it said." Handed Bakura the notebook.  
  
He read it and then gasped. "So she does have one and she knows we have one. And by the look of this she wants us to go to her house after school. I can't believe she knew about my yami."  
  
Tristan came up to them and looked a bit worried. "What's wrong? You have the same look on your faces that Joey had when you told him about Yami Yugi."  
  
"Hey I was just freaked out about that. Possesion!" Joey said looking like a zombie.  
  
"Hey where's Tea?" Bakura asked looking around.  
  
"She said she had to go and do something." Tristan said looking like a zombie too.  
  
"I now know Kate has a Millennuim Item." Yami Yugi said still standing against the pole. "We have to go and see her."  
  
"What makes you the boss of us? You can't tell us what to do." Zombie Joey said glaring at Yami Yugi.  
  
"I'm the boss because I'm the oldest and I could kick both of your butts at once." Yami Yugi said smiling.  
  
"Yeah you are the oldest. Your older than Yugi's grampa." Zombie Tristan said walking around Yami Yugi like a zombie.  
  
He just rolled his eyes, then Bakura said something. "Will you two stop it?"  
  
Without warning Yami Yugi smacked the both of them with Yugi's math book. He then looked at the book and it had a huge dent in it. "You two are boneheads."  
  
They rubbed the back of their heads and started to walk down the street. "We're going to Kate's house now."  
  
Yami Yugi stood straight and followed them. "Let's go Bakura."  
  
They all walked to Kate's house. They didn't say anything to each other the whole time.  
  
Kate and Seto got in his limo and headed for Kate's house. She had told him that she had stuff to do when she got home. "I really wish I didn't have other plans today Seto. I would have really enjoyed the movie."  
  
"What was it you said you had to do?" Seto asked looking at her.  
  
"I have work I need to get done. I told you that already." She giggled.  
  
They pulled up to her house. She gave Seto and hug and exited the limo. She watched the limo as it left the drive and disappeared down the street. She went inside and sat on the couch. Her mom wasn't due home for another couple of hours, so Kate decided to have Yugi and his friends come over and talk to them.  
  
Yami went up the drive and looked back. "Are you guys coming or not?"  
  
Joey looked at the house. "Are ya sure this is Kate's house?"  
  
Yami nodded his head and went to the door. He knocked on it as the other guys joined him by the door.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Plz review and no flames. This story is my original idea. I may have changed it around abit but I think i was worth it. I'm not posting a new chappie until I get 15 reviews. So if u want to see the new chappie then tell ur friends to read this story and review. So later. 


	7. Questions Are Answered!

Yay 7 chappies and counting. i'm so proud of myself. Ok this story is placed the week b4 Battle City so i hope for more chapters.  
  
If u reviewers have any questions then just asked and i'll try to answer it without giving to much away.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YGO. I only own my character. So plz dun sue or kill me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kate looked out her window and saw the guys. She went and opened her door. "Hey Yami I think you have the wrong house!" She said giggling to herself.  
  
Yami turned looked across the street. He saw Kate standing outside her door with her hands at her hips laughing at him. He went red and looked at the guys. "What I'm not allowed to make mistakes?"  
  
They ran across the street leaving Yami behind to face the person who answered the door. Yami glupped as a huge guy looked at him.  
  
"What do you want?" He said sipping on a beer.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson, but he just had the wrong house!" Kate said as Yami just stared.  
  
"Don't let it happen again ok kid?" Mr. Johnson said as Yami nodded his head and walked away.  
  
/I thought you said you weren't scared of anyone?\   
  
//I was until I saw that guy. He made Pankic look like Weevil.\\  
  
Yami chuckled as he made his way up Kate's drive. "Ok so what do you want?"  
  
Kate motioned everyone inside. "I don't want to tell you out here." She waited until the five of them were inside then she closed the door.  
  
They went and sat on Kate's couch. Kate sat in the arm chair that was acrossed from them. "I see that the spirit of the puzzle has taken over for the time being."  
  
Joey gave her a blank stare. "How can ya tell em apart?"  
  
"Hello. It's so blank blank obvious." She said giggling. "He for one is taller then Yugi, and two his voice is much deeper then Yugi's. Plus did he not tell you that I am a holder of a Millennuim Item?"  
  
"But why couldn't my ring detect it?" Bakura asked. The question had been burning in his head all day.  
  
"That is one of the many reason I asked you guys to come over." Kate said leaning back into the chair.  
  
"So you did write the note." Yami Yugi said taking it out of Yugi's backpack.  
  
"Yep." She had that smile again.  
  
"But why did you make it in egyptian?" Bakura said with confusion written all over his face.  
  
"And how did I get it?" Yami said being confused but not showing it.  
  
"Okay enough with the question." She said holding up her hands as Joey was about to say something. "To answer your question Bakura. I didn't know I made it that way."  
  
"Ok." He was still confused.  
  
"The reason you got it was because I possesed Yugi for the short time. I made him write it." Kate said watching the expression on their faces.  
  
"You what?" Tristan said amazed. He thought he heard it wrong.  
  
"You heard me correctly. I did posses Yugi." She said as Tristan's expression stayed the same.  
  
"I thought I felt another presence. I thought it was just that feeling you get when someone is staring at you." Yami said setting the notebook on the coffee table.  
  
"Ok so back to da first question. How come Bakura's ring didn't tell him ya had an item?" Joey said still shocked by all of this.  
  
"Oh yeah that. I can deflect the powers of other items." She said pointing to her gold headband. There was a golden eye in the middle of it.   
  
"Whoa!" Tristan and Joey said simultaniously.   
  
##############################################  
  
Ok so how did u guys enjoy this chapter. A few more question were answered in this chapter. But planty more will be answered in the next few chapters. So plz review. I really enjoy the good reviews.   
  
Oh and im not gonna update until I get 3 more reviews. 


End file.
